1. Field
The disclosure relates to a process for applying particles to the inner wall of a tire comprising at least one layer of self-sealing composition.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to protect the tire against any perforation caused by the partial or total penetration of external objects, a layer of self-sealing composition is applied to at least one portion of the inner wall of the tire.
However this layer of self-sealing composition, applied to the tire after the curing thereof, has the property of being particularly tacky.
This tacky aspect quite often causes a problem during the transport and storage of the tires. Specifically, during these steps, the tires are arranged so as to be aligned next to one another or overlapped in a chain and are then compressed together.
During this compression, some of the parts forming the tire, namely the sidewalls and the crown, are pressed against one another and consequently adhesively bonded to one another with no possibility of detaching them without damaging, or even destroying, the architectural structure of the tire.
Thus, there remains the need to still be able to continue the application of this layer of protective self-sealing composition over all or part of the inner wall of the tires, while then being able to transport them and store them, without some of their constituent parts adhering to one another.